Superior
by Soulathyia
Summary: This place in time belongs to her. Shes simply over their heads,above their level in every way it's always been that way for her.But maybe it's all about to change. Updated. If you read please review.
1. The Hyuga's

All rights to Hiashi belong to that guy who created him.

Unnamed OC Belongs to me. (Her name will be presented in the next installment) Yes i know how cruel she is she'll actually get even crueler shes supposed to make you hate her in this chapter.

I know this chapter doesn't give any background information , that's coming up in the next chapter.

Comments are welcome as well as corrections on any mistakes I may have made. :)

She sighed and stopped at the gate looking up at the sign with disdain. Konohagakure: Village hidden within the leaves. To her it sounded like a joke that had been told so many times you wanted to slap somebody when you heard it. How the _hell_ did this place rise to the top? She swore to her self one day she would take the whole fucking village down. She looked up at the guards at the gate. Sleeping…of course what else should she expect from a village like such? "AHEM!" The two awoke startled leaping to a standing position. "Well hello there miss." "Good morning gentlemen I'm just here visiting an old friend." She gave them a reply that couldn't be any more of a lie and flashed them a mesmerizing smile and like diligent little workers they let her in without a second thought. She had to hold back a smirk as she deducted a point from security. All ready down to a 9. A few leaves crunched under her shoes as she walked thrue the village ignoring the looks and comments of the people in the village. She let a smug smile slip across her face, not quite used to the whistles of guy's and the immediate envy of their girlfriends. Although it might of also been from their obliviousness to who she was, what she was capable of and why she was there.

She couldn't help but feel a little sick when she glanced up after hearing a gurgling noise to see a white mangy dog urinating on the side of a building closely accompanied by a street clothed boy talking to a heavily dressed teammate holding a roach and…she mentally deducted another point off for cleanliness and kept walking.

She was crossing a bridge when she heard his voice. "Hinata go help your mother cook." She walked towards him nonchalantly planning to crush his confidence so as that it might be reduced to the equal amount of his daughters. "Hiashi." He looked up and met her smirk with a blank look. "Why do you return here?" "Hiashi Oh Hiashi such self confidence. Y'know right now I have a pretty solid reason to kill you." "She almost laughed when he couldn't find the words to respond but decided to push it a little farther. "Do you think the lightning's really _that_ stupid?" "No but that ordeals long over with." "I don't know...I think they would pretty happy to finally have you dead." "Hey! Don't touch my uncle!" She looked up and met Neji's eyes with a smile as she watched him start to sheath his sword only to be stopped seconds later by Jiraiya. "Hiashi did you ever tell him what happened? How you traded your death for your brothers?" "Yes." "You think he would mind your death too much?" "Were would killing me get you?" She replied smoothly. "No where in particular I suppose, it would just serve as a sense of justice but can you imagine how happy Kumogakure would be?" "Daddy what's going on?" She looked down at the little Hanabi now innocently wrapped around her fathers leg." She should have guessed his next reply it was too obvious. "You call taking the father of two children away justice?" "Well in your case yes but its not like either of them will ever become anything so you don't really have anything to be concerned about." His face reddened as he was finally becoming angry as she said these things in front of his youngest. "You can't see into their future! Why would you want to fight me anyways i'm not a suitable opponent?" She couldn't help but laugh and her reply was lathered in sarcasm. What?! A hyuga admitting weakness? And in himself? Gasp!" Hahahahahaha "Your right though, you are pathetic, inferior to me in everyway." She momentarily looked back at Neji furiously struggling against Jiraiya's firm hold and gave him another sharp smile before looking back at his father. "And for that reason I'll let you live out your pathetic existence raising a heir that once again will turn out to be nothing more then worthless yada yada you know the story you've lived it hm? And with that she ruffled little Hanabi's hair and apparated out of the village forgetting about her mission totally.

Thank you for reading next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Where it all Starts

Chapter two in Superior. A little more back around information is supplied in this chapter. Please review I don't know how to make it better if you don't review!

Next Chapter will be up soon.

Naruto is owned by Masashi Kimoto.

Specials are owned by Me.

----------------------------------

She slid her mask back and off placing it on the wooden vogue and looked into her reflection. A slight smile curved across her face and she looked down at her feet. She almost laughed thinking of how far she had come. She slipped back into the past when she was only six years old. "Why do we have to train now? The other kids haven't even started training yet!" She giggled as her once so whiny voice rang in her ears. "Shut up stupid." Raiolin grumbled. "Sensei Chan Raiolin called me stupid!" "Well you have to train because you five are different from the other children." "SENSEI CHAN RAIN CALLED ME STUPID!" "Yes child I heard him." "Then why didn't you do anything?" "I thought you wanted me to explain to you why you have to train and others don't." Back then she hadn't known what the teacher had meant when she phrased them different. But throughout the years she learned just how different the four of them were compared to normal ninjas. The smirk faded and a scowl took it's place as she remembered the news of the day she heard it every were such news it was to people. She heard it first from two villagers in the village hidden in the Mist Did you hear did you hear?! No, what happened? "The Akatsuki were in the Leaf!" "No way! What happened?!" "Apparently they fought three of the ninja's and won.!" "Why were they there?" "I have no clue." That's all she had heard then before she walked away and really she didn't care much. It wasn't until later that she was informed it was Itachi and Kisame and they had easily defeated Kurenai ,Asuma and had nearly killed Kakashi. It struck her that somebody who had taught her could be capable of failing. When she was younger she had really looked up to him but that was when he was still an anbu lieutenant. He was her one of her senseis through her first 3 years of training. However, when she was eight she got a completely new set of sensei's that were much stronger and wiser. This revolution continued until she was 16. Every three years she was taught by new more brilliant stronger people. Never the less , until she was 13 Kakashi had always looked after her from the sidelines and taught her some of the most irreplaceable lessons she had ever learned. But then when she was 13 was when it all changed. They decided that the five specials in training were to be taught jutsu's that in former years were forbidden and highly dangerous some were even lethal if performed wrong. Their bodies were to be infused with technology. Their bones were infused with bits of diamond seeing as it was nearly impossible to break. They had an extra set of high technology contacts implanted into their eyes to let them see body heat chakra levels and numerous other visuals among with being able to send information to the specials laptops or being able to bring up information in contact screens also inside their contacts at the flick of their fingers. Their senses were also altered so that they could sense somebody's presence from much longer distances then a normal ninja, they could see everything much clearer and they could see a higher spectrum of colors. They could feel the frostiness of the air at a much higher degree and when there was a crowd or numerous noises all at once they could pick one persons voice or one noise and listen to that particular one without interference from the others around it. It was probably the greatest turn of the century technology wise, but Kakashi wouldn't stand for it and rebelled against the new ways claiming that nobody should be able to play god and no one person should be on a completely different level then another. But the surgeries were performed anyways and the specials really were ``special``. But in a chance to stop Kakashi from influencing others he was framed in an hacking attempt against the Anbu's technology motherboard and his file was destroyed and he was thrown out on the street without anything but the clothes on his back. She didn't really understand why he had to make such a mess out of the situation in the first place. But it didn't matter now the entire world knew him only as a skilled teacher.

"Akatsuki. Akatsuki…"She let her lips slip over the name. "What makes them so confident?" She questioned nobody in particular but was answered by her teammate. "They kill people." She rolled her eyes at him. "I don't?" "You do, but they've killed so many people we've almost lost track." "Is that it Rialin?" "They've mastered jutsu's beyond Kage records. "I haven't?" "You have." She smiled at Sio as he entered the room and slipped his mask off setting it on the end table before flopping onto his bed. "What are we talking about?" "What makes the Akatsuki the Akatsuki." "Their ruthless." "Well-" "Yes Soulathyia we know you're ruthless." Rialin interrupted her sarcastically. "I'm not ruthless." She frowned and pondered her last statement for a moment wondering if what she said was true before her thoughts were discontinued by Sio. "Why do you care about what happened anyways I thought you hated Kakashi?" "It doesn't have anything to do with Kakashi I could care less whether he died or not it's really just sad that he thought he could fight them in the first place, he knows he doesn't have the skills he used to. It just ticks me off that they think they're better then everybody else." Rialin smirked "You're scared that their better then you?" Fury poisoned her words "Fuck no! They aren't better then me!" "Well _they_ think so, they think their better then everybody." "I know that's why I started the conversation dumb ass!" Sio looked over at her "Calm down he was joking…although I have wondered the same thing before. I wish somebody would kick them down a few notches maybe then they wouldn't cause so much trouble." She smiled lethally at the both of them leaving them with a few last words as she slid her mask down over face and left the room. "Good idea I think I can rise above their limitations. Sio and Rialin exchanged glances "You don't think she serious?" "Does it matter?" "She might be stronger then a few of them but she cant take them all down and if you mess with one you screw with all of them." "She knows that." "Does she?" "If she doesn't she'll learn wont she?" "Well yeah but what if they all take her on and she dies?" "Ha! That'll be the day!"

------------

Thanks for reading. Once Agian please leave a review.


End file.
